Seven Deadly Sins
This refers to Demons loosed in the middle ages to corrupt magic. One each for the Seven classic deadly sins; Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath. The purpose was to taint magic to being twisted to the will of the cabal of conspirators. Of course it didn't work like that. The affect was to twist magic itself to evil. Casters that are not well grounded in personal ethics and the ethics of their art stand a good chance of being pulled into the darker corners of the arcane arts. The last of the Demons was destroyed in 2011 after a massive effort. The Demons stole the bodies of mortals. They generally sought to gather and corrupt mortals, some more successfully than others. The The Demons were: *'Envy --' Sa'hadem Hussein --'' Aging leader of Iraq. -- Envy was hard on hosts. Its last was a middle eastern murderer and madman. After several attempts to close with this creature Envy was located and taken down by the Alien Agent Favel. *'Gluttony --''' Nancy Ubonga --'' Rich really, fat and living in Uganda. -- Gluttony had a constant MO. Find a place of want and need and live large and obvious in such a place. It was not hard to find once it was known where to look. A Bureau 13 team took this demon out. *'Greed --''' Donald Tramp --'' Everyone knows where he is, guess why? -- Greed was concerned for its own safety after the bungled "terrorists" assassination of Roger Patner. Thus warned Greed barely escaped Bureau 13. Greed called on the Outsider Primal being Anthony for protection. That isn't what he got. It got brought to heel, as a result of its own actions. Sometimes it is better to be lucky than good. *'Lust --''' Samantha Deering --'' Sex crazed socialite. -- Lust had settled into the Vista City area. "She" became the center of a murder investigation after the attempt to ground the demon back to Hell was interrupted by a sleepless monk. An order of Tibetan monks and their associates were tracking down the demons. Lust had thoroughly corrupted the power structure of Vista City politics. *'Pride --''' Duran Moralless --'' Bolivian President -- Pride was destroyed by Priests of Quetzalcoatl, after Bureau 13 missed. Taking down political figures is messy and difficult. *'Sloth --''' Frank Earlwood --'' Drunk in a wife beater -- Sloth was easy on the body it stole. Being slothful it wasn't real concerned with corrupting others. Sloth was located and destroyed a year before the general discovery of the demons by an order of Tibetan monks that had tasked themselves to destroying the menace. *'Wrath --''' ''Roger Patner --'' Head of Faux News -- Wrath was hard on hosts and went through at least one every generation, if not more often. Its last jump was to the body of a minor functionary in the American neo-conservative movement. Wrath fulfilled its mission by driving wedges, by fomenting conflict and radical viewpoints. Wrath was taken out by Bureau 13 operatives in a messy and public assassination. It got blamed on terrorists. And actually lead to the fall of Greed. Astral Flame got the White House gig as a distraction from this. While the active corruption of Arcane magic has ended, the residual affects are bound to last for a while. It is not a time to lower ones guard. The Collegium Arcane was started as a means of combating the taint as as a magical equivalent of the Warp Drive Project. Category:Bureau 13 Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders